gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spin-off
"The Spin-off" is the first episode of season 1 of "The Wonderful Spin-Off of Darwin". It is the 1st Episode in the show. Synopsis Darwin makes an home video so he won't forget about his misadventures in the future. Plot The episode starts with Darwin looking at photos from other Gumball episodes. Then Nicole comes up asking why Darwin looks like Richard looking up sausage on the computer. Darwin then replies he doesn't want to forget the old days, only for Nicole to say that it's been a month after their superintendent (Rob) tried to turn them into humans. Then, Darwin gets an idea that he should make a home video. He then gets Gumball's camera, and sees that Gumball's made a video already but it was inaccessible because there was no SD card. Then a flashback of Gumball trying to make an backflip and failed, only for Darwin to question that he must have found it. So Darwin goes around town and tries to find memories but nothing works. Anais comes in the room and tells Darwin that he shouldn't give up along with Nicole hugging him. Then Darwin puts pictures glue and all sorts of stuff on a sheet of paper. Then we then see it featuring scenes from "The Amazing World Of Gumball" can be seen on it. After that all three of them exit the room, then in Gumball font, 14 years later can be seen. Then an older Gumball can be seen exiting the room and an older Darwin at the desk. Then he opens the drawer to see an picture of the younger versions of the Wattersons, then Future Darwin smiles, ending the episode. Characters * Darwin * Gumball (flashback, mentioned, picture) * Anais * Nicole * Richard (mentioned, picture) * Future Darwin * Future Gumball Trivia * There was originally going to be a Pilot for the series but it was scrapped. * This series marks the first Gumball Spin-off. * Darwin is now the main character, but the creator of the show said that there's gonna be a villain. * This episode's name is a spoof of "The Spin-offs" episode from Gumball * Gumball's flashback has a poster in the back that says "When there's a Wilson there's a way" which is a reference from "Darwin's Yearbook" which has a video of the same name. * According to Nicole, this episode takes place a month after "The Inquisition" * Scenes from "The DVD" "The Man" "The One" "The Third" "The Secret" and "The Weirdo" can be seen on the computer. * In the future scene, an copy of Darwin's Yearbook can be seen in the drawer. Continuity * When Darwin says "Let's do this" it's a reference to Tobias from "The Tape" * Foreshadowing for the upcoming episode "The Randomness" is that the void can be seen out the window. * For a split-second on Darwin's Computer, an scene from "The Void" can be seen. * The picture that Future Darwin sees is artwork for Season 2 of "The Amazing World Of Gumball" Goofs/Errors * Darwin is standing next to Anais in one shot but when Nicole comes in the room then the shot zooms on Anais and Darwin is no longer visible. * Gumball's Tail pops in and out of existence through out the flashback. * Gumball knocked down a vase, but when he passes it and the flashback ends for a second the vase is standing again. * The Spin-offs title card was used for the episode when it first released. * The 5 second theme song did not play for the original airing, and the first two reruns.